


All in the Family

by Mugglestruggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Platonic Soulmates, Relationships to be added - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, the world is stranger than you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugglestruggle/pseuds/Mugglestruggle
Summary: They've been visited by other-worldly gods, attacked by a believed-to-be-dead organization, and exposed to humans with enhanced powers. In short, the agents of Shield and the Avengers have been through some rough stuff. Just when they think they've seen it all, a hidden family member comes to visit and they discover that their world is a little moremagicalthan they thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, here's my first foray into the fanfiction world in an attempt to get myself writing again. I figured taking some of my favorite characters for a spin would be a good place to start. Please been polite - everything is going to be basically unedited for now. Hope you enjoy!

# Chapter One: Out in the Open

“So….we’re sure about this?” Skye asked, hands poised over her keyboard, eyes darting around the table. Silently, everyone turned their gaze to their team leader. 

Coulson slid a hand down over his face. “Do it,” he said, resignedly. Skye bit her lip, nodding, and began to type. If asked, no one could pin point exactly who came up with the idea. It was one of those things that they all had been thinking about, everyone kind of mentioning in that ‘wouldn’t it be nice if we could’ kind of way before quickly changing the topic. Now, however, the commitment had been made. As Skye typed away, New Shield became a registered entity with an actual address, website, and social media presence. 

The decision hadn’t been easy. The fight with Hydra had not gotten any less dangerous; if anything, it was continuing to escalate. On top of that, they were facing added pressure from the inhumans and the mutants – the Enhanced and X-Gene Positive Individuals, as the politically correct have taken to call them – going public. The world was quickly growing tired of secrets and becoming intolerant of the deceit and half-truths the Shield agents were used to employing. New Shield had to come out into the light and win over the public’s trust if they wanted to be able to function successfully in this ever changing world. 

It had been decided that Jemma, with her sweet disposition, would be the best choice to be the face of this new campaign. Skye had been a close runner-up, but her skills with technology landed her behind the camera. Well, that, and her proclivity to making the earth shake when under too much pressure. With one last look towards Coulson and a final nod of his head, Skye posted the pre-recorded video of Jemma to their website. Posts on Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram quickly followed; it wouldn’t be long until the world knew of New Shield. 

“Okay,” Coulson began, “here’s the game plan. Skye and Fitz, I’m going to need you to monitor the social media situation going forward. Keep us up to date on how big this is getting. With all of the press from the data dump when Shield fell, this is going to get big, quick. We’re going to need to –“ 

A loud _crack_ was heard just before the door flew in, causing the field agents to quickly jump up with their ICERS. “What,” an irritated female voice started, “the actual fuck, Jemma?” Skye and Fitz turned to Jemma, while the rest kept their eyes on the newcomer. The petite girl walked into the room with purpose, her head held high, brown eyes blazing, curly hair swirling around her shoulders. “We thought you were dead!” Jemma winced slightly before anger set into her own brown gaze. 

“Is that supposed to be worse than being forced to forget you existed _at all?_ ” Jemma spat back, hands going to her hips. The room was still tense, no one quite sure what to make of the new arrival, not to mention sweet, quite Jemma arguing with her with such vehemence. 

“That is entirely beside the point, we’ve discussed this! It wasn’t safe, I was trying to protect – “

“- protect us? That’s your excuse? And yet you’re angry with me for doing the same thing?” The women were interrupted by a loud crack of thunder and a shattering _boom_ from outside that caused the building to shake. 

“Um…that wasn’t me,” Skye said, eyes darting around as the doors once again flew open. A god, a Russian assassin, a super soldier, and a rich playboy-philanthropist-superhero strutted through the doors. 

Coulson sighed and dropped his head. “Honestly…I thought that would have taken a little longer.” 


	2. No Such Thing as a Good Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm playing a little fast and loose with the timelines and ages and backstories here. It'll all make sense as it progresses. Thanks for the kudos and nice comments! Hope you enjoy.

#  Chapter Two: No Such Thing as a Good Secret

First, there was yelling. The vein-popping, hands flying kind of yelling. A wall got punched, some threats were made. Coffee was served, then quickly thrown out for not being high enough quality for _some_ people. Lattes were ordered from a nearby swanky café for all. Three teas were added to the order after a brief argument, though Tony continued to insist that coffee was the only acceptable form of caffeinated beverage. 

Refreshments of choice in hand, the group sat around the large conference table. Sitting at one end, Coulson appeared to be unruffled; May could, of course, tell that this was a farce – he was stroking his thumb over his first finger on his left hand, his nervous tick. The rest of New Shield was seated to his right, with a still flustered Jemma sitting at the end, next to the curly-haired woman, who had yet to be introduced. The small group of Avengers sat loosely across from them – save for Natasha, who chose to hold up the wall in a corner that allowed her full view of the room and all of its occupants. 

“I know you all have questions,” Phil began, speaking to the Avengers, “and I have no problem addressing them. But first, Jemma, could you please explain who this is?”

Jemma startled, clearly not prepared. “Um…yes, sure…Sir, this is my sister, Hermione Granger,” she stated nervously, gesturing to the woman next to her. “Hermione, this is the Director of New Shield, Phil Coulson. My boss.” 

“Your _sister_?” Fitz asked in astonishment. 

“You never mentioned having a sister!” Skye exclaimed.

“Yes, well, we haven’t exactly spoken for several years. Except for that one time but it was such a big secret –“ 

“Oh, come off it, Jemma!” Hermione cried, slapping her hands down onto the table. “You _know_ there were things I couldn’t tell you! And you know why we couldn’t tell other people – it was against the Statute! They would have oblivated you – wiped your memory clean!”

“You mean like you did to our parents?” Jemma exclaimed. “Like you tried to do to me?”

“Stop talking about things you cannot understand, Jemma! I was protecting them, protecting _you_! And don’t forget, _you’re_ the one that shot me!”

“You shot your sister?” Skye interjected, looking at Jemma as if she had never seen her before. 

Jemma sputtered, “It was an ICER, that’s all! She was going to take my memories!”

“Enough,” May stated, standing. “Hermione Granger, you have exactly one minute to explain what you are.” 

Hermione looked affronted and began to respond before Thor interrupted her. “She is a Child of the Wand, of course. Powerful warriors, though dangerous without proper teaching. My brother was always fond of them, they shared many of his gifts. He helped a group of them found a school to instruct their young ones in their craft. Father didn’t like that he was teaching them his tricks and banned him from returning. Apparently the group fell apart after that – something about different opinions on the quality of the blood of the students, as absurd as that sounds,” Thor waxed. 

“Wait,” Tony interjected, surprisingly for the first time. “She’s like your brother? Reindeer Games?” Steve looked to the girl with apprehension and Natasha stepped away from the wall, giving herself space to maneuver. 

“I don’t even _know_ his brother,” Hermione responded to Tony. Natasha observed that the girl was nervously fiddling with something in the inside pocket of her jacket. May noticed that the girl’s eyes were flittering around the room in evaluation. May met Natasha’s eyes and nodded; there was more to this girl than met the eye. “You know about magic?” Hermione asked Thor directly. The blonde god’s eyes lit up and he laughed as thunder crashed outside of the building. 

“Thanks to you, my mother made sure I was well versed in magic, Sister of my Soul!” Thor boomed, beaming at Hermione. Jemma’s mouth gaped open and Hermione froze. 

“I…” Hermione was, for once, at a loss for words. 

“Given this announcement,” Steve began, turning to Phil. “I’m going to go ahead and say that Hermione is likely not a threat. Stand down, Natasha,” he said with a pointed look. “That being said, you’re going to have to explain a bit more about this, Miss,” Steve directed to Hermione. Jemma squeaked and Hermione’s eyes widened. 

“Ha! I bet that’s the first time anyone but a teacher said that to you, ‘Mione!” A tall, red-headed man stated, walking through a side door with a shorter, dark haired man. 

“Where did he come from? Did you see where he came from?” Skye hissed to Fitz. 

“I’m starting to think I should have ordered some popcorn with these lattes,” Tony announced to the room. 

“Ronald,” Hermione groaned, “why are you here?” 

“Blimey, Hermione,” the red head replied, “you were teaching us how to use that computer thing and the next thing we know you’re screaming like a banshee about someone being alive before you disapparated without any explanation. Scared the bloody hell out of us.” 

“We may have pulled a few strings at the Ministry to trace your wand so we could find you,” the dark haired man admitted, sheepishly. 

“Let me guess, you’re Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, right?” Jemma asked. 

Harry rubbed the back of his head. “I guess I should be used to people knowing who I am before actually meeting them by now, but it never seems to get old. Sorry, ma’am, but I have no clue who you are.” 

Jemma shot Hermione a hurt look. For her part, Hermione guiltily looked down. “Guys….this is my older sister, Jemma.” 

“Your sister? Why didn’t you ever tell us you had a sister?” Harry asked. Ron was silent, though his face was growing an alarming shade of red. 

“Jemma left for the Academy right before I left for my first year at Hogwarts, and we had gotten into a major fight right before hand. By the time we became friends, I hadn’t heard from Jemma in months…it just never seemed to be the right time to bring it up. And then everything started going to hell in our world…” Hermione trailed off, embarrassed. “I called her before Bill and Fleur’s wedding. I had her meet me at our parents’ house…I told her that I oblivated our parents and sent them away. I tried to do the same to her but we got into an argument and she shot me with something. When I woke up, she was gone. I started looking for her when the War ended, but it was like she never existed. I couldn’t find a record of her _anywhere_. I thought she died.”

“You were in a war?” Jemma whispered, horrified. 

“You used the spell of obliviate on your parents, Soul Sister?” Thor inquired with something like respect in his voice. 

“Why didn’t we hear of this war?” Steve asked.

“Its…a long story…,” Hermione began, looking to Harry and Ron. Harry wiped a hand over his face and nodded. Ron, appearing to have calmed down some, came over and laid a hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “I know who you are,” she said, addressing Steve directly. “I’d be a fool not to recognize you.” Steve stared at her in shock. “Yes, I recognize that I probably just said your words, too, but we’ll get back to that. You of all people should know that what some people use for good, some people corrupt and use for evil – just like your serum or our magic. I’ll try to give you a shorter version of our story: There was a wizard named Tom Riddle that was about as bad as you can get. He amassed a group of followers and was determined to eradicate the wizarding world of those he felt were inferior – muggleborns, or mudbloods as they would call us. He was very much like your Hitler,” Hermione stated to a still shocked Steve. 

“There was a prophecy about his demise, which led him to believe that Harry would be the one to destroy him. Because of this, he attacked Harry’s family when Harry was an infant, on Halloween. He killed Harry’s parents and tried to kill him as well – but the magic of his mother’s love protected him and destroyed Tom. Or so we were led to believe. During our first year at Hogwarts – when we were eleven – Harry faced Tom – or Voldemort, as he was known by that point – again. Tom didn’t die that Halloween night. Maybe because he knew of the prophecy, or simply because he was afraid of dying, Tom took precautions to ensure that he could not die. He created something called a horcrux – perhaps the darkest, most evil form of magic known to our people. But he didn’t just stop at one; he made seven. Until all seven were destroyed, Tom could never fully die. As we went through school, Tom grew stronger – until the end of our fourth year when, due to a rather dark ritual, he came back to life. No one believed Harry or Dumbledore, our Headmaster. The Ministry was afraid – they tried to cover it up. By doing so, they never even realized that they were being infiltrated by his followers until it was too late. The Ministry fell and the Deatheaters, Tom’s followers, took over.” Phil closed his eyes; the parallels between the fall of Shield and the story of the fall of the Ministry Hermione spoke of were similar enough to bring up bad memories. Skye reached over and patted his hand. 

“Ron’s family, as well as many of their friends and colleagues, was part of a resistance group. We wanted to join as well, but Ron’s mom believed we were too young. Things continued to grow worse. I oblivated my parents in order to protect them, knowing that the Deatheaters would use them to get to me, and through me, to Harry. Ron’s brother’s wedding was attacked, and Harry, Ron, and I went on the run to try to collect and destroy all of Tom’s horcruxes. There was a huge final battle at Hogwarts…Harry defeated Tom in the end. We won, but not without serious losses. And many of his followers escaped. Harry and Ron entered the Ministry right away to work as Aurors – wizarding police – to capture them. I went back to school to finish up my last year, and then went to work rebuilding the Ministry,” Hermione finished lamely. Her story was met with silence. 

“How old were you when the war finished?” Heads turned to Natasha, surprised that she was the one to speak first. 

“Seventeen,” Hermione stated quietly. Jemma turned to her in shock. 

“Hermione…your nineteenth birthday was last month…” she trailed off, tears gathering in her eyes. No one said anything, not even Tony. Harry reached for Hermione’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

Hermione nodded, took a deep breath, and turned to Jemma. “I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t tell anyone. I was the most hunted muggleborn – they wanted me at all costs. They would have gone for you, just like they would have gone for Mum and Dad. But it’s over now, and Harry and Ron are working hard to bring in the remaining Deatheaters. The Ministry is _not_ going to be what it was before the War; I won’t allow it. I’ve been working with Kingsley, the new Minister, to effect some policy changes. I’ve kept up my studies in the normal world, you know. I know what’s been going on out here. I know all about Captain America, the Man out of Time, the amazing creation of science. I bet you never knew that Dr. Erskine was a wizard, did you Steve? There’s a reason no one else was ever able to accurately replicate his work.” The room’s occupants looked shocked at her revelation. 

“I know all about Tony Stark, the hero Iron Man. I know about Thor and Loki and the attack from beings beyond this realm. I know of you, Natasha, the Black Widow, and of Clint Barton, the Amazing Hawkeye, too. And of those you call the mutants – I detest that phrase, just so you know – too,” Hermione wrapped up, shaking her head. “And I know that the world has handled these revelations far better than anyone expected. Not without hiccups, of course, but overall, you have been met with acceptance. And it’s because of that acceptance that the first and biggest policy I’m working on changing with Kingsley is the Statute of Secrecy. 

“We’re holding a council with all of the magical leaders across the globe next month,” Hermione announced. Harry and Ron looked to her in shock. “We will be putting it to vote, but I am confident that the Statute of Secrecy will be repealed. It’s time for the magical world to join the rest of the world.” 

Hermione turned and grabbed both of Jemma’s hands. “No more secrets,” she vowed. 


End file.
